My Fairy Tail Life
by Sanura Bey
Summary: I joined the Fairy Tail family when I was younger and can't imagine being anywhere else now. This new turn of events wont change us. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?
1. Meet Azkadelia

I walked into Fairy Tail, my heeled boots clicking on the wood floor, to see everyone laughing and doing their own thing. Mirajane was at the bar with a girl I didn't recognize stamping her with the Guild Symbol.

"There! Now you are a part of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said with a smile. "Welcome home, Azkadellia." she said and I nodded to her.

"Whoa!" she said gazing at the pink mark with a smile. I went behind the bar and grabbed the drink I wanted before going to sit down alone. "Natsu! Look! She gave the mark of Fairy Tail." the girl said happily and I turned to the boy she was talking to. He was eating the fire they'd given him.

"Good for you Luigi." he said with his mouth full.

"It's Lucy!" she yelled at him and I smiled.

"Where'd you find this one?" I asked him and he turned and smiled at me.

"My last job." he told me before standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Work, cause I got no money." he told me. I got up and walked to the bar for a refill and a child was their talking to the master.

"Is my daddy back yet?" he asked and I looked at my now filled glass.

"You're annoying, Romeo. You are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy, wait for him at home." Master told him.

"He said he'd come back in days... But it's been a week since then..." he said clenching his fists with tears streaming down his face.

"Macau's job is at Mount Hakobe, ins't it?" I asked him.

"It's not that far either!" the child screamed and Master gave me a look. I turned away from them back to my drink. "Please look for him! I'm worried about him!"

"No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Master told him. The boy shook then punched the master in the face.

"Idiot!" he then ran away from the bar and out the door.

"It's very strict in here, isn't it?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Master is like that, but he's worried about Macau, too." Mirajane told her. We heard Natsu break something and I saw the job he was going to take back in the request board.

"Heeey! Natsu! Don't break the request board." another member of the guild told him as he walked away. Natsu ignored him and grabbed his pack and walked out the door. "Master... Natsu's going to do something bad..." he said as Natsu walked out the door.

"He... I bet he's gonna go help Macau. Stupid kid. If he does that it'll only hurt Macau's pride." Master said before sticking his pipe in his mouth. "No one can decide what he should do. Just leave him alone." Master told us and I looked down at my glass.

"Wh-What happened to him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"The same thing happened to Natsu." I told her.

"Eh?" Lucy turned to me shocked.

"Maybe he saw himself in Romeo-kun." Mirajane said with her back to us.

"Natsu's father hasn't come back ever since he left. Though, by father, I mean foster parent. And he's a dragon." I told her and she fell off her bar stool.

"A dragon!?" she asked shocked sitting up at the bar again. "Natsu was raise by a dragon!?" she asked and I nodded my head. "How could I believe that!?" she asked.

"Right? He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little. He learned words, cultures, and magic from him. But one day, the dragon disappeared from Natsu." I told her.

"I see. And that's Igneel." she said looking down.

"Natsu is looking forward to seeing Igneel one day." I said smiling.

"Isn't he cute?" Mirajane asked Lucy leaning over the bar. "We are... Mages of Fairy Tail are... All... Carrying something... Wounds... Pain... Suffering... And I as well..." I put my hand on Mirajane's in comfort and she smiled. Lucy looked at her in confusion but Mirajane just smiled at her. "It's nothing."

* * *

A little later that day Lucy and I were riding with Natsu and Happy to find Macau.

"And so! I'll visit Mira's house next time!" Lucy said holding her hands to her face.

"Don't steal underwear and stuff, okay?" Happy told her

"Who would do that?!" she yelled at him.

"Crazy psycho fans." I told her.

"Why are you here anyway, Lucy? Az?" they asked us.

"You not the only one who has to work you know." I told him.

"But we aren't getting paid." Natsu reminded me.

"Who says I want money?" I asked him and he just looked at me curiously.

"Does it bother you that we came?" Lucy asked them.

"Of course, a lot... aye." Happy said.

"Because it's a chance. I wanted to do something that'd help Fairy Tail." she said with stars in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and laid back against the carriage that was transporting us to Macau's last known location.

"Transportation never has been your thing has it Natsu?" I asked him smiling.

"I pity you..." Lucy said pretending to cry.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at her confused.

"I need to find a place to live once we find Macau." Lucy said to no one in particular.

"You can live with me and Natsu." Happy suggested to her.

"If you're seriously saying that, I'll pull your whiskers out little kitty." she told him.

"Why don't you stay with me? I have an extra room and you can help out with bills, rent, and food." I told her and she thought about it for a while.

"Sure, why not." she said smiling. Suddenly Natsu jumped up and looked around.

"It stopped!" he shouted.

"We're there?" she asked looking at the door. We all got out and went to talk to the driver.

"I... I'm sorry." he told us. "We can't go any further than this with the carriage."

"What's going on!?" Lucy called out over the storm we were in.

"Even though it's up in the mountains and summer time, it's weird to have a snowstorm like this!" I called to her.

"I-It's cold!" she yelled out while holding herself.

"That's cause you;re wearing so little." Natsu told her.

"The same goes for you!" Lucy yelled at him.

"You are very noisy." I said staring at her.

"Why aren't you cold?" she asked me looking over my outfit. I wore a Red crop top that showed off my Fairy Tail mark on my lower back and black leather pants that were so tight they looked poured on and my thigh high black heeled boots.

"You get used to it." I said smiling lightly.

"We just got here!" she yelled at me.

"Then I'm heading back to town now." the driver said already heading back.

"Heeey! How are we gonna get back!?" Lucy yelled running after him.

"She's... really very noisy." I said to Natsu and Happy.

"Yea..." Natsu agreed with me. After she walked back to us we started walking. After a few short minutes Lucy pulled on the blanket on Natsu's back.

"Can I borrow that blanket?" she asked shivering. she wrapped the blanket tightly around her. "O-o-o... Open... the door of the clock." she said holding up a key. "Horologium!" a giant grandfather clock appeared.

"You're a Celestial Mage." I said looking at her.

"Whoa!" Natsu said staring at it in awe.

"It's a clock." Happy said with the same amount of awe. I'd only known one other Celestial Mage and she was horrible to her Celestial Beings. Lucy crawled into the body of the clock and said something that we couldn't hear.

""I'll stay here." she says." Horologium told us for her.

"What did she come here for?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows." I told him and we continued walking.

""Speaking of that, what job did Macau come here for!?" she says." Horologium asked for Lucy.

"You came out here without knowing that?" Natsu asked her.

"His job was to subdue the brutal monster, "Balkan."" I told her and she paled considerably.

""I want to go home." she says." Horologium said.

"Yes, go ahead, says I." Natsu and I told her.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Macau!" we called out for him.

"Are you here!?" I called for him.

"Were you done in by Balkan!?" Natsu called out. Suddenly some rocks dropped down from the mountain next to us. We looked up to see a shadow dropping down on us. As it came closer to the ground it swung its large arms down on Natsu who did a back hand spring back.

"It's Balkan!" Happy shouted out. Balkan jumped over Natsu straight to Lucy and I.

"Two human women!" He grabbed us and carried us off quickly.

""I mean, save me!" she says." Horologium said. I looked at Lucy to see tears running down her face like small rivers.

"Calm down, Lucy. You'll be safe. I promise." I told her and she just looked at me confused. "You'll see."


	2. The Salamander, The Monkey, The Bull

My name is Askadellia. I'm part of the Fairy Tail Mage Guild. One day Natsu, a fellow Guild member, found out that one of our colleagues had not returned home from his job, he he headed out to the snowstorm mountain, Hakobe, in a rescue mission. A girl named Lucy and I tagged along to help if needed but...

"How did it become like this!?" Lucy said inside of the clock, Horologium, as the Monkey who'd captured us did some weird dance. "And that Monkey is hyper for some reason! I wonder if this is where that monkey lives. Besides, what happened to Natsu...?" Horologium said for Lucy.

"Woman.?" the monkey said getting closer to her. I back up behind the clock. Suddenly Horologium disappeared.

"W-Wait! Holorogium! Don't disappear!" Lucy called out to him.

"Time's up. Farewell." were his last words.

"extension! I need extension! Please!" she begged him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the blanket pulling her behind me.

"Wuoooooh! I finally caught up with you!" we all turned to see Natsu running in through a break in the wall. "Where is Macau!?" he asked before slipping and slamming into the opposite wall.

"Can't he appear in a normal manner?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." I told her, thinking of all the entrances he'd made over the years.

"Hey! Monkey! Where is Macau!?" Natsu asked him. The Monkey looked from us to Natsu. "You understand what I'm saying, right? I'm talking about Macau! A human man."

"A man?" the Monkey asked.

"That's right!" Natsu said. "Where did you hide him!?"

"He claimed that the Monkey "hid" him!" Lucy said wrapping the blanket around her even more. I created a ball of fire and held it out to her to keep her warm. The Monkey grinned and motioned Natsu to him.

"Ooh! He understood me!" Natsu said going to him. The Monkey pointed behind him and Natsu looked. "Where!?" the Monkey pushed Natsu out through the wall and I stared in shock.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out. We both ran to the hole and watched as Natsu fell.

"Me no likes man. Me likes woman." the monkey called down to him. I felt my anger grow, which was never a good thing with a Mage. My grip on the rock and snow and felt my powers merge with the two elements.

"No! He... He's not dead is he?!" Lucy asked me.

"I'm sure he's fine." I said calmly. I felt the snow beneath my hands melt and the rocks chipped under the heat I was emitting as the Monkey danced around saying women.

"Woman! Woman! You perverted Monkey. What are you gonna do if Natsu got hurt!?" Lucy yelled at him.

"Summon!" I said and a circle was created under my feet. "Flame Pheonix!" A giant gird made of fire came up from the circle and rested on my shoulder.

"Open... a door to the Golden Bull Palace... Taurus!" Lucy said and a giant bull with an ax on his back.

"A bird!? A bull!?" the Monkey asked.

"Taurus, the most powerful stellar spirit in my contract, will be you opponent! You perverted Monkey!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Lucy-san! You have nice boobs as always. Moo-re amazing than ever." Taurus said to her.

"Oh yeah... He's a pervert as well..." Lucy said smacking her head with her hand.

"A pervert fighting a pervert? That's a first for me." I told her.

"Who is this?" Taurus asked but I didn't answer.

"Uho! Don't take my women!" the monkey shouted at him.

"My women?" Taurus asked the Monkey.

"That's a moo-st unforgivable remark. Taurus told him.

"That's right, Taurus! Get him!" Lucy cheered him on.

"You should say "my boobs" instead of "my women"." Taurus said.

"That's not right!" Lucy said. I looked at her and saw her sweating slightly. She used Holorogium until his time limit earlier and I didn't know how long she could keep Taurus out.

"Pheonix!" I said and the bird took flight in preparation for an attack.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted and Taurus took his battle ax off his back.

"I'm moo-re than ready!" Taurus told her.

"Hooow daaare yooou push me off the cliff?" Everything seemed to freeze as we all looked back to the hole to see a shadow. "Iiit waaas clooose..."

"Natsu!" I said happily.

"You're safe!" Lucy added. Natsu looked up at us before growing angry and attacking.

"What!? There are more monsters now!" He kicked Taurus away from the Monkey and Lucy screamed.

"I can't... take it no moo-re..." Taurus said.

"You weak!" Lucy yelled at Taurus. "I was worrying about you so much and then you come and do this to me!? Besides, how did you survive!?" Natsu turned to us and smirked.

"All thanks to Happy. Right?" we looked up and saw Happy flying above us.

"You're welcome." the cat said.

"Oh yeah... I forgot that Happy had wings." Lucy said.

"Aye. It's one of the ability type magic: Wings." Happy told her.

"You can't deal with transportation, but you're okay with Happy?" Lucy asked Natsu as he took some flames from my Phoenix.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked her. "Happy isn't for transportation. He's a Nakama. You're weird." he told her.

"R-right. I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"Listen, all of Fairy Tail's Members are Nakama." he told her. "From the Geezer, Mira,"

"He's coming!" Lucy yelled as we saw the Monkey attack.

"Then the annoying Gray and Elfman,"

"I got it! I understand! Natsu, watch your back!" Lucy told him.

"To Az, Happy and Lucy. We are all Nakama." He told her. "That's why..." Natsu turned to the Monkey who was jumping at him. "I'm taking Macau home!" Natsu kicked the Monkey with his foot covered in fire. The Monkey close to Lucy and I. "Tell me where Macau is, or I'll burn you black like charcoal." The monkey stood up and turned to Natsu before grabbing ice off the top of the cave and throw them at him. "That won't work on fire!" Natsu said as he melted the ice. The Monkey then picked up the ax and Natsu paled. "That looks painful."

"Taurus' Ax!" Lucy said. The Monkey started swinging the ax at Natsu.

"Phoenix!" the Phoenix returned to my hand and turned into a flaming sword. I quickly jumped between the two and stopped the Monkey from hurting Natsu. The Monkey kept swinging and we kept dodging him. Suddenly Natsu slipped on some snow and pulled me down with him. The burning sword was knocked out of my hand and slide to another part of the cave. I watched as the Monkey raised the ax over his head and lowered it on both me and Natsu. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see Natsu had caught the blade between his hands and was holding it back.

"Go Az!" he told me and I quickly got out of the way.

"Taurus!" I turned to see Lucy slapping the bull. "Wake up and go back! That way the Ax will disappear, too!" I looked back to Natsu to see him burning the blade of the ax. The blade started melting and Natsu started eating the melted drops. "Did he just melt the blade with his body hear!? Hes eating it, too!" Lucy said, grossed out. Natsu then spit something at the monkey and it his forehead.

"Here I come... Iron Fist of Salamander!" Natsu punched the monkey with his right fist and we cheered for him.

"He's stuck!" Happy said happily.

"Weren't you supposed to ask this Monkey where Macau is?" I asked him.

"Ack! I forgot." Natsu said.

"He passed out completely." Lucy said. Suddenly something weird was happening to the Monkey.

"What's going on!?" Natsu asked. Wind blew all around us and when it stopped... "The monkey became Macau!"

"Oh, so he was taken over by Balkan!" Happy said and everything fit together.

"Taken over!?" Lucy asked.

"It's a magic to take over the body." I told her. Suddenly, Macau started falling through the hole the Monkey had created with Natsu knocked him out. "MACAU!" Natsu and Happy dived after him and I went to the hole to try and help but they were beyond my reach.

"I can't keep holding the two of you! My wings are about to disappear, too!" Happy said.

"Shiiit!" Natsu yelled out. I leaned over and grabbed a hold of Happy's body. "Az!" Natsu said happily.

"Don't get to happy just yet..." I told him as I felt myself falling slightly. I felt someone's arms around my waist and knew Lucy was doing her best to help us out.

"Lucy!" I called out.

"Heavy..." she said.

"No moo-re worry." I heard Taurus say behind us.

"Taurus!" Lucy said.

"Bull!" Natsu joined in. We were all pulled back up to the cave and we gently laid Macau down before treating the wounds on him. Taurus had disappeared shortly after we were all saved.

"It seems he fought severely before he was taken over." Happy said.

"The wound is serious." Lucy said.

"Macau! Hold on tight!" Natsu told him.

"So apparantly Balkans are monsters who survive by taking over human bodies." I said.

"The wound on his side is too deep... We can't do anything with only the first aid kit that we have." Lucy told him.

"Natsu..." I said and he nodded to me before lighting his hand on fire. "Lucy, help me hold him down."

"Wai..." Natsu put his hand on the wound and Macau screamed. "What are you doing!?"

"Don't die! Romeo's waiting for you!" Natsu told Macau.

"Shit..." Macau said and I smiled. "What a shame. I got 19 of them..."

"Eh?" Lucy asked.

"I was... taken over... by the 20th one..." he told us.

"We understand, so don't speak any more or your wound will open!" I told him.

"I'm angry at myself... Damn it... How can I... face Romeo...?" he asked.

"Az said shut up!" Natsu yelled at him. "Want me to punch you!?"

* * *

The four of us walked back into town. Natsu was supporting Macau as Lucy and I walked beside them. We saw Romeo on our way to the Guild Hall who looked up at us and smiled happily. He suddenly looked down and started crying.

"Daddy, I'm sorry... I..." Macau let go of Natsu and walked to his son and hugged him.

"I made you worry. Sorry." Macau said.

"It's okay... I'm the son of a Mage." Romeo said.

"When those brats tease you next time, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself! Okay?" Macau said to him. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and I continued walking to the Guild Hall when Romeo called to us.

"Natsu bro! Happy! Az sis! Thaaaanks!" Natsu and I waved to him. "And thanks to you to, Lucy sis!" she turned and waved to the small boy.

* * *

July 4th

Weather report: Sunny-Snowstorm-Sunny

Fairy Tail is a reckless and outrageous Guild, but it's also fun, heartwarming and kind. I've enjoyed being part of the Guild for many years now.


	3. The Stellar Spirit of Canis Minor

Fiore Kingdom. East. Town of Magnolia. Population 60000. A merchant city that has been prosperous in magic since the ancient era. After you go through the church, Chaldean Cathedral, located in the middle of the town you will see the only Mage Guild in town: Fairy Tail. And! This is where I've decided to live. This place was expensive, but it has plenty of rooms for when people drop by unexpectedly. But now with Lucy, maybe they'll bother her for a while. Unlike some of the other Mages I owned my own home and because I did some small jobs for the officials in town, my bills aren't horribly expensive.

"Yo." I turned and saw Lucy, Natsu and Happy in my dining room.

"Lucy, Natsu, Happy. What are you three doing here?" I asked them before offering the something to eat. I always kept a lot of food on hand for when Natsu came over. Now that I think about it maybe that's why he comes over so much.

"Lucy was going to show us all her key guys!" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face.

"What?!" she asked confused and angrily. "No I wasn't! That'll consume a lot of my magical power! And they're not Key Guys, they are Steller Spirits."

"How many contracts do you have?" I asked her curiously handing Happy some fish.

"I have contracts with 6 units so far. We count Steller Spirits as Units." She told me pulling out her keys and laying them on the table in front of her. "These silver keys are ones you can buy in stores. Horologium, the Clock. Crux, the Southern Cross. Lyra, the Lyre. These gold keys are very rare ones that open the Gates of the Ecliptic Zodiac. Taurus, the Bull. Aquarius, the Water Bearer. Cancer, the Crab."

"The **crab**!?" Natsu asked his mouth watering. "**Crabs!?**"

"**Craaab!?"** Happy exclaimed next to him.

"They get so excited over the most random thing." Lucy said putting her hand on her head.

"Not so random once you get to know them." I told her.

"Now that I remember, I haven't made a contract with Nicola, the Canis Minor, that I bought in Harujion." She said thoughtfully. "Hey! I'll show you how Steller Spirits and Mages make a contract." She told us getting up from her seat.

"OOH!" both boys said excitedly.

"Does it involve blood seals?" Happy asked her.

"Butt seals?" Natsu asked him. "That sounds painful."

"I hope it has neither. I don't want any butt or blood seals in my house." I told them.

"Why the sudden talk about butts?" Lucy asked. "We don't need blood seals or anything. Just watch. I am the person who connects the road to the Steller Spirit World. Thou… shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate." A key lock symbol appeared in front of the key before widening. "Open the door to the Canis Minor, Nicola!" Suddenly a strange dog like creature with a carrot like yellow nose popped out of nowhere.

"Puun!"

"Nicola!" Natsu asked confused. "Don't feel too bad." He told Lucy.

"It's not a failure!" she shouted at him. "Aan, so cute!"

"I-is it?" Natsu asked her.

"Nicola's gate doesn't consume too much magic power and is popular for being a cherished Steller Spirit." She told us.

"Why not just buy a pet instead of using your magic on a Steller Spirit?" I asked quietly and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Natsu, Az, I see a human ego." Happy told us.

"Then.. moving onto the contract." Lucy said pulling out a pen and pad. "Mondays?" it shook its head. "Tuesdays." It nodded its head. "Wednesdays." It nodded its head. "I can call you on Thursdays too?"

"It's rather plain, isn't it?" Natsu asked.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"I was expecting something… more." I confirmed.

"Okay! Contract done!" she said happily once she'd finished.

"It's really easy." Natsu commented.

"While it does look easy, it's really important." She told us. "Steller Spirit Mages regard contracts, meaning promises, with utmost importance. That's why I'll never brake a promise."

"I see." Natsu said.

"Oh yea! I have to name him." She told us.

"Isn't it Nicola?" Happy asked her.

"That is its generic name." she told him before thinking about it for a moment. "Come, Plue!"

"Plue?" Natsu asked her.

"Doesn't it sound cute? Right, Plue?" she asked hugging the dog like creature.

"Plue is the Canis Minor, but he doesn't go woof woof." Happy pointed out. "It's weird."

"You don't go meow meow, either." Lucy reminded the cat. Plue then started doing this strange little dance.

"Wh-what is it…?" Lucy asked.

"Rain dance?" I offered.

"Plue! That's a great idea!" Natsu said suddenly shocking me and Lucy.

"He understood it!" we said together.

"Stellar Spirit, huh…" Natsu said. "True, the bull helped me on the snow mountain." Natsu said staring at Plue.

"That's right! You should have more respect for the Steller Spirits." Lucy told him.

"I didn't think Lucy and Az would be coming with us that time. But in the end, if they hadn't been there, we would've been in danger." Natsu said mostly to himself before turning to us. "Now that I think about it, you're a weirdo but also a reliable, good person." He said to Lucy before thinking hard about something.

"Wh-what is it?" Lucy asked him slightly worried.

"Okay! I've made up my mind! I agree with Plue's idea!" Natsu said suddenly standing up. "Let's make a team!"

"That's a great idea!" I said grinning up at him.

"Team?" Lucy asked.

"I see!" Happy said jumping up and down. "Aye! All the members of the Guild are Nakama, but we make teams with whoever we get along with."

"In a team, difficult requests will be easier on every member." I finished the explination.

"That's a good idea!" Lucy said once she understood what we were suggesting. "Sounds fun!"

"All right! It's decided!" Natsu said happily.

"That contract has been sealed." She said clapping her hands.

"The deal is struck." I said.

"Aye-saaa!" Happy said jumping with Plue.

"Let's get to work then!" Natsu said. "Here! I've already decided!"

"My you're thinking way too fast." Lucy said before we looked down at the paper. "Shirotsume Town, huh… it's close… WHOA!"

"We just need to get a book from the mansion of someone called the Duke of Evaroo…" I read off.

"AND GET 200,000 JEWELS!?" we shouted.

"Right!? Isn't it an easy job?" Natsu asked us. We looked at the fine print and I glared at him.

Warning

This person is a womanizer, a pervert, and hentai!

Is now hiring a blond-haired maid!

"And Lucy and Az have blond hair." Natsu added.

"Yup! Let's ask them to sneak in as a maid." Happy added.

"Were you planning this from the beginning?" she asked him. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"I see Steller Spirit Mages value contracts. Very admirable, indeed." Natsu added.

"CRUEL!" Lucy shouted at him.

"YOU DECEIVED US!" I SHOUTED AT HIM.

"CHEATER!" LUCY ADDED.

"Let's go now, Lucy, Az." Natsu said happily.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAID!" Lucy said.

"Let's rehearse. Now call Happy "Master"." Natsu told us.

"NOT HAPPENING!" I shouted at him.

"DEFINITELY NOT A CAT!" she shouted at him.

* * *

Once we finally gathered all the things we needed to go to Shirotsume Town we all climbed in the carriage and, once we started moving, Natsu started getting sick.

"How are you feeling on the carriage, Master?" Lucy asked him sarcastically.

"I can see a maid from the afterlife already." He told us making us laugh.

"I AM ROLEPLAYING AS YOUR MASTER!" Happy shouted at her.

"And we said not happening Happy." I reminded him.


End file.
